This invention relates in general to the art of optical fibers. It provides a connecting jig for use in connecting separate optical fiber sections to one another. The jig, according to the invention, prevents optical fibers from moving along their "long" direction during the connecting process.
Heretofore, connecting jigs have been used when multi-core optical fiber sections were connected to one another by fusion welding. The fusion welding procedure includes the steps of: removing covers from end portions of optical fiber core wires, clamping the optical fiber core-wires on optical fiber means with mirror-finished end faces in the connecting jig and setting the jig on the stage of a fusion welder. (See Japanese Pat. Appln No. 60-52957, the information in which is incorporated herein by reference). That has been most effective means known heretofore for fusion-welding multi-core optical fibers.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of such a connecting jig (proposed by the inventors of the now claimed invention and not constituting prior art) for fusion-welding multi-core optical fiber core wires. The connecting jig comprises a top cover 22 and a base 21 having a long groove 24 for containing multi-core optical fiber core wires in its central section. Base 21 and top cover 22 are jointed to allow the top cover to pivot open and shut. The ends of the optical fiber core wires are contained in the long groove 24 and then top cover 22 is turned back to connect the wires.
There will be considered, with reference to FIGS. 7A), 7(B) and 7(C) the following cases where optical fibers are connected using such a multi-core fusion welder.
(A) A plurality of single-core optical fibers; PA1 (B) A plurality of single-core optical fiber core wires and a single or plurality of multi-core optical fiber core wires; and PA1 (C) A single or plurality of multi-core optical fiber core wires and a single or plurality of multi-core optical fiber core wires.
In FIGS. 7(A), 7(B) and 7(C), there are shown connecting jigs 31, single-core optical fiber core wires 32, optical fiber glass means 33 and multi-core optical fiber core wires 34.
Of the above-described cases (A), (B) and (C), the connecting jig shown in FIG. 6 is usable for connecting multi-core optical fiber core wires of the type shown in FIG. 7(C). However, the problem is that such a connecting jig (as shown in FIG. 6) can not be used to connect a plurality of single-core optical fiber core wires 32 as in cases (A), (B), discussed above.